User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. RE:=) Though I was looking forward to RPing, unfortunately I don't think I can at this time. I am suddenly finding free time rather hard to come by due to a number of extra classes and tests that my professors have started to arrange. Maybe after a few weeks, once I get more free time? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Van vs Miyata That'd be quite possible yes, though we need to find a reason why Van would get offensive with Miyata, Miyata being a member of ﻿the Jūsanseiza would likely wish to keep as low a profile as at all possible, so as to not get his partner Tsuchimikado Shichika in a difficult situation (worse yet, blowing his cover) - the possibility is that Van might've detected his Spiritual Energy (due to the state of Miyata's Zanpakutō it'd be quite easy to pick up on it) and from there he follows him due to curiousty only to find out whom exactly he is. The Gotei 13 do have pictures and such of him after all, as they'd have with most Rogue Shinigami. Yup, I suppose thats as good a solution as anything. I think it'd be best if you did, given that it'd be Van that'd look for Miyata. Nah, its not nessecary to end it, and well - Miyata has full control over the water that he summons, which is only natural since his water IS his Spiritual Power and thus by extension part of him, another addition is that in his first Roleplay it'd look quite bad if he was completely overwhelmed in every way, especially concidering his role as an antagonist. But no, we don't have to end the battle no, I doupt that Van will listen to Miyata anyway, concidering his brother is concerned :P Yes, we'll simply continue where we left off, and Miyata doesn't have anything besides his water abilities hence why he's immune to such things - while he's a Kido and Hakuda Master as well, he's not skilled enough in those fields to be able to fight on par with Van. I'm not offended by the technique however, with Hiroya I wouldn't have cared, given that Hiroya's capable of working himself around more or less anything and it is certainly original though you do make it abit overpowered by how it seems that he can crystalize great things that are in huge quantity without hardly breaking a sweat. Ah, that is due to the fact that he pretty much crystalizes the water of Kyōsui. Miyata's Zanpakutō - and as a Zanpakutō its abilities are controled by Miyata's will. While Van may be capable of crystalizing its water he'd be unable to sever the bond between Zanpakutō and Shinigami. After all Van may choose to change the Zanpakutō's appearance and properties but in the end it is still a Zanpakutō and by extension he wouldn't be able to control it any more than he could control Miyata himself. Basically, Miyata doesn't control the crystal itself and thus Van's skills are left completely irrellevant alltogether. And for the sake of future reference, I don't concider the "Grandmaster" title applicable - because to me it is an attempt to overdo the skills of Masters which I by no means support, this is emphasized by the fact that Hiroya is only a Kidō Master - despite there being very few whom would desserve the title of "Grandmaster Kidō-user" more than him. The fact is, Raze that you've taken a quite Naruto-like approach to this so far, and indeed, in the Naruto universe the Crystal abilities would be fearsome. Though, the Naruto universe don't really have anything like the Zanpakutō. Van's techniques are fully effective in most scenarios though, he can still use it fluently for defense, offense and support - and he's still capable of crystalizing Kyōsui's water, this would stop Miyata's attack and delay further action but controling anothers Zanpakutō is largely impossible save for a few exceptions. I do realize that I was abit unclear but hopefully this puts a perspective on things: Don't worry, Miyata does NOT outmatch or even remotely use Van's Crystal abilities. Well, if you say so. I will however be discontinuing our roleplay as It ceased to be fun on my part and the few last posts have primarily only been made to amuse you - I concider roleplays whom I don't find amusing to be a waste of time, while Miyate technically could better his scores I've lost the desire to roleplay with you further, atleast while you're using Van. I will however concider this "Canon" to Miyata's story, along with portraying a sensible retreat on his part, the "Canon" part allows for some interesting dialogue in the upcoming Jusanseiza meeting - between Miyata and Toru :) And don't worry, no hard feelings from me - and I'm not angry, merely slightly dissapointed in how this turned out. I really think you've misunderstood me here, judging by your response - I never actually stated that YOU had been wasting my time, I'd be much more aggressive if I felt you had, you're a good roleplayer and in no way do I concider roleplaying with you to be a waste of time. What I DO concider to be a waste of time is to continue a roleplay which gives me no enjoyment - a roleplay should always be fun for both parts participating - this roleplay simply wasn't. I'm pretty sure that if you felt that I disregarded most qualities of your character you would've acted in quite the same manner, and as a matter of fact you did so very recently. Well, our roleplay was approaching its end eitherhow. As the only way I'd be able to continue from here on would be for Miyata to use his Hollowfication, which I'd rather not reveal this early in the story - the fact that I didn't enjoy it did however hasten the process, and yes my comments was somewhat agressive, which was bred by my growing annoyance. And while you never actually disregarded his abilities you did rend most of his abilities useless without seemingly ever breaking a sweat - when you spend so much time crafting your techniques like I do you can't help but be offended by that. I'm sure you can relate to this somewhat :) Ouch.. you know my weakness.. flattery. Well - I suppose I overeacted abit, though I'd still wish that Van had used enough power for it to seem atleast abit intermediate for him to do so. Miyata does release an enormous amount of water, after all. And well, he also has other abilities - though I should probably get around to writing them down in more detail. Well.. I apologize on my part! --Njalm2 14:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ahhh! Things have changed since I was last here lol! In essence, his Bankai's just a massive expansion of his Shikai abilities, cause everything shown in his Bankai have some connection of to the Shikai skills. But I've said this before and I'll say it again, great minds think alike :) Yeah, fire away dude. I trust your judgement, so make whatever changes you feel are needed to the fusion. We never really finished off that discussion about how it'd be used did we? Meh, hardly matters. I reckon When Fists Collide is pretty much done except for the finishing touches, along with the Captain one as well. To follow that storyline in the SS arc, you wanna introduce the follow up investigation and how Shori defects and the real captain returns, unless you had plans that is. If its okay with you, I'll use this charge into Soul Society as a way for Kentaro to learn more about Kohai Tochi before he jumps in to save Akiye. I can work seperately on Kitsui's hunt for Averian at the same time then and link the events together. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I hear ya, buddy! When we finish our RP's from now, lets leave something like: Next Story > Insert name here. that way folks know whats coming next in line. While Shori defects though, could he kick the living daylights out of Kentaro? Kentaro would wanna know about Kohai Tochi, and Shori would naturally know something, and I've seen how painfully annoying he can be, so Kentaro would resort to violence almost immediatly, but be no match for a captain. He'd learn only titbits, though so it wouldn't be for nothing. And I figured as we wrought the thing that the Captain one was heading in that direction. Drop me a few parts you need to go smoothly during the next RP and I'll make sure they're addresed. So go ahead and start it up, and we'll finally be fit to start these arcs off. And I get what your saying about the zanpakutos, so no worries there, pal. Where you want the fisticuffs one to lead? A planning RP to discuss how they plan on getting into Soul Society which follows on from there? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm gonna start up an actual page for the Soul Society Arc along the same lines of what I've done with my own individual arcs. We can add stories we need to do and start them when we're ready so we can keep up and know when to stop one RP and start another. Everything will be in the same place and make things easier. And I've made my post and added a little bit of an intro, along with a link back to the last part. I'll be controlling Kentaro, Jinta and Harumi for the break-in, 'cause I made a small change to Jinta's spiritual energy that might allow them to surpirse just about anyone briefly lol. I think I'll run a story of my own at the same time when Naibu and Riki go ask Kenji for some answers about Kohai Tochi. We could even bring Van into that and have Kenji and Van's rematch just before it to tie it all together nicely. Its serious that were only getting this done now lol :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Uhmm... R u mad at me raze? im really sorry... i hope your not mad at me... Lone Black Garuga 04:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ I am very thankful.... Though Im still sorry for forgetting to post in our RP, raze-kun... Lone Black Garuga 04:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Ur post again Raze-kun... Ill try to be as active as I can Lone Black Garuga 04:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I always have fun RPing with you raze... who wouldn't? Ur one of the best! Lone Black Garuga 05:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Raz I've been meaning to ask you, are u ever going to RP with me or anyone else besides Kenji? Grizzaka 01:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) fine then man. Grizzaka 00:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) we may be friends but you don't anything about me or how i lived Raz. Grizzaka 00:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) you know..... in all my life I've been screwed over so many times that I actually thought that maybe i should have killed myself but I didn't because I met you guys. I thought that maybe there can be a silver lining and that i finally found the friends that would be there for me when i needed them. Look you can say all this s*&t about me and this trash because that's how you really feel. It'll just be another remind of all the crap i've taken from people like you Raz. Yes i am a crybaby and Yes i thought that maybe i thought you guys would be there for me but all you've shown to me is nothing more than hatred. I thought that maybe after i finished the cross-over arc that everything would be better but Like you say raz, I'm pathetic for thinking it and you didn't have to say it for me to get it. so say whatever you have to say Raz, i've taken worse crap from the ones i called friends. ,,,,, Whatever you may think of me.......... you guys were the best thing that ever happened to me. Grizzaka 01:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. Grizzaka 01:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Raze Raze I need some advice about Masanori's zanpakuto which I am doing a complete redo. And before you say anything yes I got Sei permission to make a zanpakuto of the Philosophy type of energy. Just I made Masanori Kawahiru for Sei as a gift during xmas and I want it to be as good as possible and so while you haven't really heard about it what kind of powers do you think a Philosophy-type zanpakuto should have. Also, incase I never told you about Philosophy, Philosophy is the strongest and oldest "known" echelon of supernatural energy that can be manifested and it isn't Spiritual Power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Look man, I'm sorry for exploding on you It's cuz i have had the most rotten luck these past few days which i rather not discuss but I had to explode on someone and i chose the wrong person so i hope your forgive me man if not then i understand but i wanted to say what i meant. T-T Grizzaka 04:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, gotta admit those three characters are looking good man, but not as good as mine :P just playing man. Grizzaka 04:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! I honestly didn't know a thing about the nomination until I read your message lol. It was basically "That's nice... wait a minute here. What?" But thanks, pal. But slow down, dude. You plan on killing Yurei? Have you any plans on whose gonna do the deed then? I like the poor blighter, but I guess some just need to get killed off, right? I had been planning a bount, but he kind of hit a snag when I started Twilights tourney lol. I gotta admit, I love the Fōrun-juu as a race. I'm glad we revived them for gen 2. Well, I'll go ahead and do the review you asked for here, 'cause I caught a free minute and have the time to do it properly. I'll break it down into sections so its easier to read, pal. Right, one review coming up! Opening Paragraphs: Nicely detailed on his current location, short and to the point, pal. Not a bad thing, that but maybe you'd want to add that Van's his mentor, or something along those lines so you have a better idea who he affiliates himself with. Not all openings need to be miny stories that explain their entire backstory, so I felt you've done a good job here, pal. No mistakes that I could see either, so there's another good point. One thing I have noticed is that you tend to use a very complicated way of doing the template on the right. Its a lot easier copying the fields and pasting them into the editing window and filling it out without the complicated code. I tried that with Shigeru before I made the Excavado templates and it was one royal pain in the a$$ lol. Good section all in all, dude :) Appearance: The detail is good and gives the reader a good sense of his actual appearance, which the picture you've icluded only helping to cement the image in your mind. If you wanna exand on it though, here's the method I usually use with my own characters. Split the appearance section into two different paragraphs; one for his physical build, hair, eyes, mannerisms etc and leave the second to describe his clothing and how that fits him. Loosely? Or baggy? You may also want to include what other people in your universe think of his appearance. In Kentaro's appearance, I've said that Harumi and Akiye have described him as pretty or handsome, and with Naibu I've said many consider his yellow eyes to be somewhat hollow-like. Little things like that really help to cement the characters image in your mind, ya know? And there's no grammar issues, and I know how quick you type lol. Congrats on a detailed section, though it could easily be expanded on, pal. Personality: An important part of any character and one of my favorite sections in Rozeluxe's article. Its obvious you spend a lot of time thinking through or discussing his personality, as its one thing thats clear in every one of your characters that I've seen, pal. They all have well-written and imformitive personalities that let the reader know how they'd perform in certain siutations. But one thing above all the else that I picked out is that he'll be the one who'll stand up and leave someone behind. That takes guts in itself, and would make him a leader figure of sorts for his allies. One thing I would move into his powers and abilities (Shunpo or enhanced speed to be precise) would be the part in the first paragraph that details his hidden abilities as a swordsman and his ability to dodge reckless fire from zanpakutō and Kidō. Anyways, I loved this section and I've got nothing but praise for it, pal. Very nicely done! Synopsis: I haven't seen him in action yet, so I'll skip over this section Raze. Ask me when he hands one of my younger characters their a$$ on a silver platter though lol :) Powers & Abilities: *Shivers* If he can fight on par with Anna, I think I'll be grabbing my characters and turning tail with one of 'em screaming HIT THE DECK! The individual parts are realistic and detailed. Its clear you want his main skill to be swordsmanship, judging by the description and the mention of it in his personality further up the page. Then I come to his speed, pal. Its really short, and one of the reasons I said you should move that part I mentioned earlier from his personality to better fill out his speed. That's the only real complaint I have, as the grammars solid and the descriptions good. Anyways, I'm loving that Heiki skill he can pull off. Okay, here's an idea to make that weapon generation all the more deadly. Include telekenisis as well as one of the abilities gained, so he can mentally control the path of each individual weapon. That alone would take most folks by surprise. And another may be a focus on chains attuned to his Kidō skills. Wrap his opponent with the chain and then electrocute them with Tzuri Raiden, or set them alight with a good ol' Shakkahō lol. Those last two are only suggestions, though I loved reading this character again :) Zanpakutō: Have I ever said i love that zanpakutō? I have? Well I'm saying it again lol. I've heard of people using the Hōgyoku as an item they simply keep in their possession, or even swallowing it to gain its power; but implementing it in a zanpakutō? I appluad you Raze. You've focused a lot on mind control and related techniques with Zettai Fukujū and Zen Chōkakuyo, though. Perhaps a few abilities that effect only Rozeluxe, as opposed to the opponent and the environment like say, if he desired for a minor boost in strength, his zanpakutō would respond by doing just that. Anyways, this is easily the most descriptive piece of the entire article, which is understandable considering what his zanpakutō is and whats embedded within it. I remembered you were thinking of turning him into an Excavado, so maybe the zanpakutō would play a huge role in him actually getting hollow powers, you know, because of the desire manipulation. Just a thought, pal. Anywho, he's coming along nicely. Touch up the appearance section, expand on his speed and perhaps include some of his everyday habits within his personality section and you'll have yourself a character who'll be even more interesting than he is now. I've said in Kenji's personality that he likes a drink, so much in fact that hes been known to teach his students drunk, and then tie it into his laziness. Little things like that make the character more likeable, and ultimately more human. Right now, I'd give him a 34 outta 50, 'cause he's defintely getting better and better pal with every contribution that you make :) Hope this helps you out a little, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I... am... wrecked! I've been building kitchen cabinets, drawers and cutting worktop boards since half past 5 this morning, and lets just say its 9 in the evening now >_< I'll read over Rozeluxe in a minute though, 'cause I still have to make a few comments on a certain someones Bankai lol. Hope that review helped ya out a little, pal. Well, what can I say? I'm starting to think we share some kind of mental link or something, dude. Its not like this is the first time this has ever happened lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Akio Katsu's Bankai, If I remember right? But ALL of them? Oh boy... Give me a second and I'll get right on them. Between Van and Naishō, poor Kenji's gonna get whaled on lol. I have no idea why your computer hates you so much, though >_< All I can think of it clearing out your coms cookies, clearing the cache and deleting any bogged up history then running an old fashioned clean-up. Not to be nosy or anything, but how much rubbish do ya have on it? Unneeded programs can slow a com down quicker than any virus would, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Drum roll................ I'm on my Easter Holidays!! Yehaa! Took long enough lol :P Two weeks where I can just sit back, chill out, relax and pretend to do some much needed revision :) Ah, have I ever said how much I love my life? Plauge's going good right now, though he can't look at a bike right now, and to be honest... I can't blame him. Unfortunate thing, is that I'm the one who needs to get him from A to B because he fails to grasp the concept of a bus >_< Rozeluxe's transformation would really be a training thing. And I've got a way for him to actually learn about the Excavado. Kenji and Van's little RP (fusion needed lol). But you forgot? Tut tut. Bad form, Raze! Jk. I do it too often, so don't worry lol. I'll get right to it, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Already have, pal. I noticed the title of the message you left him not fifteen minutes ago, and curiosity got the better of me lol. I've been keeping track of the battle so far, after all so I kinda figured it'd come down to that. No one could hope to beat Van out in crystal control, though. Its thats simple it isn't evewn funny. Even if Kenji learned it tomorrow, he would still look like a child when compared to Van. Njalm's character can contreol water, I'll admit, but if the torrent was crystalized as you did in the RP, then there wouldn't be any water left for him to control unless I've somehow missed the entire point of crystillization lol. To be honest, I don't know where the logic in that counter came from. Anyways, Roxeluze. At the minute, its impossible for anyone outside the Ryu Order or the Imawashii to have access to knowledge about the Excavado. There's Alma Shizuka and Shigeru Yuudai... unless you want Shigeru to meet and teach him, you know, make amini-arc about it. It'd certainly add a new twist, considering Shigeru's status as an antagonist. Doing that to piss off the Shadoking would be something he'd jump at lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) .... man, i need you to look at this please cuz i really need a second opinon :( Akio Katsu Grizzaka 21:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ... i need your help. Grizzaka 18:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- just.... take a look at this and tell me does ray have a chance to kill this guy? Grizzaka 19:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Raz seriously man i need your help cuz i have no idea what I'm going to do man, plz man talk to me don't make me have to quit gravity force man Plz. Grizzaka 19:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! read the RP despair did something very wrong to ray. Grizzaka 19:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Hiya, Luxe! I can't believe you remember my old nickname for you; I feel special at the moment. :3 Anywho... life has been blehh the passed few weeks. There are plenty of people I want to drive to a cliff and throw them off it down into the deepest depths of the seven seas. And yourself? :Hey; sorry that it took so long to respond. I didn't see your message till today. Anyways, I have three things for you. 1 - Would you please check my newest character, Tsukai no Yumeuranai, and give me a proper review, if you're willing, of him on his talk page? 2 - I think you should change your signature. If you'd like help with it, I'd be happy to help(: 3 - Wanna have an RP? ::It's not bad, it just needs a litlle tweaking. i think this would be better: Raze of Light What do you think about that? For the RP, just a friendly spar between one of our characters. Also, did you ever get around to looking at Tsukai? :::This is gonna sound really self-absorbed, but I think mine is better, for two reasons. 1- It gives your user page, talk page and your favorite character that you've made. And 2 - It has your name in it, and you're suppose to have your name in your signature. Sorry if I came off a little arrogant. Anyways, for the RP, I don't care who you use, but I'm gonna use Tsukai or Naishou, depending on who you choose. To add colour? It's pretty simple. Since I'm dead-set on using the signature I made for you, it's go like this: [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'of']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] When you save it, it should look like this: [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'of']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] What do you think about that? Also, if you'd like a different colour, go here. Make sure you use the six-digit numbers/letters when plugging in the colour. :Yep, definitely up for it! So, would you prefer me to use Tsukai no Yumeuranai, or Naishō Kawahiru? I'm willing to use either one, but I think Naishō would be a better pick, considering he's A - in the Soul Society arc, and this could serve as some plot development and B - He's a good guy, so he'd be more willing to train your character instead of Tsukai, even though he's a friend of Naishō. --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 00:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadows and Flames Lol now what kind of level of suspense would I create if I replied? Maybe Eiji is dead, maybe he's down for the count, maybe he's resting and taking a small break from the fight? lol who knows! Either way, it's still your turn for a bit :) Unless you want me to write a bit. Northstar1012 20:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol he's most likely not dead, but buying his time to heal up a bit or surprise Zeliel. Just figured you would want to duke it out with Zeliel as Rozeluxe for a while. Northstar1012 02:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha well now you can write the fight to go however you want and when you want me to, ahem, intervene, I can do so lol but i'm definitely excited to see what Rozeluxe can do. Northstar1012 02:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze, I had Eiji use his Bakuhatsu ability that sends a stream of energy to the end of the chain and causes an explosion, but i didn't want to write the explosion in as I was afraid it was a form of auto-hitting. Let me know if you want me to rewrite anything. Thanks! Northstar1012 15:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I'm not opposed to having Eiji learn something new =) Also, I don't know if you're interested in reading my stories but I've been adding quite a bit so far to my article Whispers of War if you ever wanted check it out and give me any criticism. Thanks! Northstar1012 01:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Raz i got a rookie who has potential to become a pro and i already have one vote to approve him for the group his name is Twojr2 and here's the RP we did. Grizzaka 02:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo Dude! Heya Raze! Long time no see eh? My studies have been going great! How bout yours? Oh and our RP about killing Hitsuke, let's resume it now. I wanted to ask if you support the idea of having subdivisions in the Gravity Force. Some to correct grammatical mistakes and others like being in the description group, helping with descriptions if the members need it. Whatcha think? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey i recently did a RP with Grizzaka.. he asked me to join Gravity Force and that I should ask 2 other members if it was ok wit them Twonjr2 15:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 15:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me RP I was wodering if you wanted to do a RP wit me Twonjr2 16:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 16:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey would it be possible for you to be on Chatango. Grizzaka 01:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah thx. Grizzaka 01:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Two thinks: 1. You can use Philosophy if you want for some of your stronger character. 2. Do you think that some objects, could be made of solely Philosophy for it is energy that isn't Spiritual Power at all.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does come off a bit mean. However, that is your view and nothing wrong with it. That is why I ask more experience people these things. Because, if I did create or do whatever I wanted 100 percent of the time I am no better than an arrogant bastard or worse a god that is above everyone else. But, one thing I am creating is a weapon that belongs to the Kings. As the High King of End the immense evil King sealed in the Divine Ark, was so powerful that they made a weapon that is powerful enough to fight against him, for other than the Original First Four Kings there are no one strong enough to fight him. And this is my main villian's goal to open the Ark take in the evil spirit and to keep the current Kings in check from starting a war with one another.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The Ark was create by Kaosu Souzou the First Supreme King before time began so in short the laws of reality weren't yet made and so it cannot be destroyed making it the prefect sealing box. The High King of End was a Human Soul that was corrupted by all the power left after the end of the 10,000 year war with the Fist Kings. And Each of the First Kings had destructive powers on a planetary scale so you can think of all the power left behind with all four of them clashed into each other, but all the current ones cannot measure to them. So knowing that one day the ark's seal my open by someone they made a weapon able to fight him. The High King is just as strong as a single first original King. And sure about the rp, which of my characters you wan to fight against?: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Its fine who you use but what character you want me to use?: The Twilight of Your Despair 12:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to rp for most of my characters fall either too strong or too weak.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RP TAlk about the RP i wasa lookin and grizzaka said that ur great to RP wit... for now i just would like to know what char you have made if i canTwonjr2 20:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 20:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) yo what do u think of my new character? Grizzaka 01:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well found her on some website i forgot where it was and I'll fix it right now. Grizzaka 01:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) alright check her again and y do you ask where i got her at? Grizzaka 01:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) oh come on, what else is still mispelled wrong and u gotta admit she got her body from her mother. member that pic u gave me for the character for masutkage? Grizzaka 01:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) oh my bad, I'll fix it right now sorry I was busy with fixing up Masuyo. Grizzaka 02:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) dude, you have to see what i added to Masuyo man it's wicked. Grizzaka 03:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ouch! Okay, I reckon this is how things are gonna play out with you and your mates: :Raze gets home and begins looking around for his friends. One decides, to his peril, that he'll pay his good friend a visit, unbeknowing of his friends anger. Seeing him approach from the window as he's getting ready, Raze waits with a large, evil grin and demonic glint in his eye. As the door opens, a scream is heard as a baseball bat becomes very much like a club in Raze's hands... Join us next week for Raze gets his revenge on friend Number 2! I don't know about you, but I see television opportunities :) Don't do the above though, 'cause that might turn out bad for ya. Regardless, it'll let ya try out new ideas, and since you've already explained what happened on her talk page, no one will think twice about it. No worries, eh? But Jishaku is raw ownage, pal. *Nudge nudge* You know what to do :P But I don't even do chemistry to know that when something crystaliizes, there ain't anything left of said substance from its previous state... Now he knows my pain when my lightning is made all but useless, but again its what helped Kenji become so damn versatile lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :A shinai? Oh boy, remind me never to piss you off, especially if you'll go all chemistry mad-man on me lol. One of ym best mates is the same way lol. I do see television opporunities, ya know. As promised, I'll give you the second installment next week :P Anyways, give your head a rub and don't get a headache on us now. And baseball bats, my good friend, are just like the good old days... and maybe because there's one in my bedroom that Garet ends up on the reciecving end of all too often... :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::And I've got a good swing :) Just drop me a message when you want me to work my magic lol. I've been busting out the latest tale in Kitsui's story-line, and things have just taken a turn for the worst. If you wanna give it a read over, then check out Hunting a Legend. He can be painfully annoying at times true, but he'd need to do something incredibly dumb and stupid to warrant me hitting him with a bat... Not that it stops me thinking about it, though :P Jk. Jk. I'm too young to go to jail for killing my little bro. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for that, dude! That's the style I plan on using for all my future individual arcs, 'cause it really helps me get everything across a lot easier and yet work with multiple different characters. So, you wanna pop at Kitsui? Our fisticuffs RP's coming to a close soon anyhow, so I don't see why we can't start up another. Who you wanna use, if your up for it? I got everything (I think?) a while back, but my cousin landed in the middle of my reply to you and I couldn't get it finished :( Happy anime watchings, dude! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) This is gonna be a kind of baptism by fire for poor Kitsui... Why not make this a little more interesting and go for a two-on-two battle? Kitsui and Sairento vs. Luka and Akira? Those two partner one another among the Collective Vices, so it'd give ya a good chance to show off their teamwork, while the sames true for my guys. Introduce the group early to Kitsui as well, and since he has little coming and going with Kenji and Co. they remain in the dark as well. On the continuity front, can it be set a few months before The Hunt for Averian Arc? 'Cause Kitsui won't be up for a big lot of anything once that arc concludes. The cause, though, I'll keep closed mouth about :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, had to disappear up to my cousins for a few drinks :P He's back for good from Afghanistan, so we're all in a bit of a mood for celebrating lol. If you want we don't need to start the RP right now, if you wanna work a little on Akira and Luka, pal. For when we do start it, any names in mind? Yeah, the two were used against Sei and Ten, but aside from that, I haven't seen 'em lol. But their with the Collective Vices, eh? Honestly didn't see that one coming until I checked out their articles. The problem with Averian, is that if the two of 'em are too weak and battered, he'll go through them for a short-cut. He's far stronger than Kenji is, after all. Even when Kenji's at full power its a battle for survival. he needs his Shikai just to keep up with Averian's sealed state. You'll see just how strong, though, at the end of Part II :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::One RP served with a helping of your turn! Key To The Endless Sky. Anyways, he says cheers, pal. They run into Shori, eh? Well, I'll tell you one thing about the final act of Part II. Kenji makes a fashionably late entrance. Rosuto, Meian and Kireina are the main ones to champion the cause, so you can no doubt imagine Kenji's reaction when he does arrive, especially with his family on the line. Well, If they've been training, I guess I can expect some new things from the stories I have read with those two? Oh boy, this is getting good! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hiteiteki Go for it man, just use Sōsuke Chiri as a model, and follow the info on the Hiteiteki page.... good luck.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome to BFF Thank you. I will try to keep that in mind. And I am pretty sure that I'll enjoy myself here. :) SereneDreams 19:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Raze *Tell me please if you like these names. *'Senjungami' (仙純神, lit. "Immortal Untainted God") For the name of the only Philosophy based Zanpakuto *'Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu' (桃源郷善悪の果実, lit. "Fruit of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil") for an ability.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude have u made a Zanpakuto spirit and if you have can you tell me which one cuz i want to make Ray and Aki's. Grizzaka 14:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) i need that information bro. Grizzaka 14:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, could you help me put the pic from Ray's profile of him on cuz i have no idea how. Grizzaka 15:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro listen i need a favor, would it be possible to fix the pics to make them look good on this character? Grizzaka 23:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) i mean move them to spots to make them look better. Grizzaka 00:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) thx bro. Grizzaka 00:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Heyo! Hah! So I see you've been active in BFF... a LOT? Can I join you and Kenz (A new nickname for Kenji lol) for the Soul Society Arc? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 14:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh, a twist in Hitsuke and Shirokyu's relationship eh? Truth is, Hitsuke never cared one bit about Shirokyu. He was just all acting. He thinks of himself as a very smart guy, though he's the opposite and that's the reason why he's gonna get killed. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil mode on :D 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) New Sig Nice change to your signature. Didnt know there were other fans of Defense Devil. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, personally I like Shugral the most. His...tactics are by the far the most ingenious that I've seen in a series. Have you read any other manwha series? There are some damn good action ones: Veritas, The Breaker (and its sequal The Breaker: New Waves), I also like the series Witch Hunter (not witch hunter robin), the main character is a gunslinger and his allies are beast too. Give them a read. I'm sure you'll enjoy them, if you liked Defense Devil. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Whew, I'm enjoying my holidays, pal. Nothing beats a good ol' sleep in with a sun to greet ya first thing in the morning :P Until now, I've barely been fit to sit at a com. Enjoyed a good game of rugby the other night, and when its us guys playing, rugby sure as hell ain't the term I'd use when naming it. Hell with a twinge of pain... wait, twinge? I should say agony lol. Anyways, how you been, pal? When your free, its your turn to post on the Luka Kitsui and co brawl. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Um Kyodaina Uzumaki's release phrase wouldnt change As Kurogitsune already had a release phrase.... Zanpakutou sharing means that she also uses "Ashes rise now and become my shield; Flames burn now and become my blade" (灰は上昇し、私の盾になると、炎は燃えて私の刃になる, Hai wa jōshō shi, watashi no tate ni naru to,-en wa moete watashi no ha ni naru), sorry for the confusion --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC)